Requests For Promotion
This is the right place to start if you want to become a staff member, just put your request in the "Active Requests" section. Note: After you have made your request, just wait within one week, and you will see the result! ''Another Note: If the Founder of Jesus Loves Us Wiki thinks that a user had contributed many times for the wiki without failing, no blocks within a month, and became a good example of a loyal and honest user of the wiki, that user can be directly promoted by the Founder of the wiki into a staff member! '' Positions Rollback Rollback (Also called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: # Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks. # Have made at least 200 edits. # Have been active on the wiki for at least 1 month. Administrator Administrators (Also called Admins/Sysop) have the same abilities of a Patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilities, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: # Must be a Patroller first. # Have made at least 800 edits. # Have been active on the wiki for at least 6 months. Bureaucrat Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: # Must be an Administrator first. # Have made at least 1,000 edits. # Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 1 year. How to Apply All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applys may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Active Requests # Inactive Requests # Category:Jesus Loves Us Wiki Category:Requests Category:Staff